A Wish Come True
by Nyai Roro Kidul
Summary: Make A Wish Upon A Star. Who Knows? Maybe That Wish Will Come True. Rated T For Safety


I wrote this because I was bored and it was in my mind for some time, so hopefully you'll like it.

Hilary: Tyson, Do the disclaimer.

Tyson: I'm not doing it, besides you're not the boss of me

Hilary: -.-# EXCUSSE ME (grabs a very, very, big mallet) I'm going to give you to the count of 3!!!

Me: O.O uhm Bye Bye Tyson. It was nice knowing you.

Tyson: O.O uh-oh, uhm I think I will be leaving, uhm yeah that's what I'm going to do so uhm Bye (runes away as an idiot)

Hilary: COME BACK HERE TYSON (chases Tyson around with the mallet)

Everybody: O.OU

Ray: Uhm ok, Since Tyson can't do the disclaimer, I will do it.

Me: Thanks Ray.

Ray: MoonLight AngelSinger doesn't own Beyblade. But she does own the story plot and her OC's that will appear in this one-shot

Me: Enjoy this one-shot.

You ran all the way back to the hotel without stopping once. Random people on the street stared at you as you went by but you didn't care, all you could think about way seeing Kai going with that girl.

FlashBack

It was yesterday when you went looking for Kai about telling him that you love him.

You didn't know where to look, you knew he wouldn't be at Bega and you didn't really want to go look either so you went to check at Tyson's.

"Hey Tyson, you here? Your granddad let me in." You say pulling open the door.

"Marissa, nice to see you." Ray said smiling. You smile back and look around the room but there was no sign of Kai anywhere.  
You were just about to leave when someone stopped you.

"Thanks for wondering about me, it was nice of you but I would have liked it more if you came yourself last night." Of course it was Tala.

You saw that there weren't anymore bandages on him which you were glad about it, because when you saw the way the battle between Tala and Garland, You were afraid that Tala wouldn't make it.

"Yeah sorry I was a little busy." You say scratching the back of your head.

"Yeah Sarah did say that." Tala replied. Your face dropped.

"What did she say?" You asked.

"That you weren't feeling very well so asked them to come over, that reminds me, how are you?"

Good old Sarah, lying for you. "Oh I'm much better now, thanks, must have been one of those 24 hour bugs." You smile. "Um...have you seen Kai?" You ask. Everything went quiet, even Tyson and Max's beybattle in the corner just seemed to step dead as well. The boys gave each other looks then Tala turned back too you.

"Err...no we haven't seen him sorry." You could tell something was wrong but didn't push it.

"Okay well thanks, I'll see you guys later then, bye."

"Wait Marissa; just know that he doesn't know what he's doing." Tyson said.

"What are you talking about?" You ask but got no reply. "Fine, well bye." You leave completely confused.

_Who is Tyson talking about...? Those boys are so weird, they need to get out more. _You think heading into town.

While on you're way there you saw Sarah and Hilary sort of bend over the corner of a building like they were spying or something along those lines.

"That can't be him." Sarah murmured.

"Who else looks like that?" Hilary mumbled back.

"Your right but he wouldn't do that...would he?" Sarah asked.

You just shrug. "Hey guys, how's it going?" You say making them jump a mile and turn to face you quickly. They both look at each other with troubling looks. "Who are you talking about?" You could see them both tense up.

"No-no one." Sarah answered quickly.

"Don't know what your talking about Mariss."

"You guys are just as bad as Tyson and Tala, come on I want to spy too." You say trying to push past them but they were blocking you from seeing.

"Really Mariss, you don't want to." Sarah said pushing you back.

"She's right, it's nothing, really." Hilary insisted.

"What is up with you two?" You ask finally pushing past them to see down the other street.

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. That's what Tyson was talking about.

There in front of you stood Kai...kissing another girl.

You felt tears welling up in your eyes and didn't want the girls to see so covered your face with your hand and ran off in the opposite direction shouting back to the girl, "I have to go somewhere."

End of Flashback

You quickly slammed the door shut and leaned against it, then slowly slid into a sitting position.

Tears freely running down your cheeks now. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door.

You didn't answer it, nor say anything; the words just wouldn't leave your mouth.

"Come on Mariss, open up." Sarah shouted banging on the door. "You lied to me." These words just seem to release themselves from your mouth without you even thinking.

You heard a sigh and knew it was Sarah. "I'm sorry Marissa; I didn't know he was going to do that, did I?"

"If he goes around doing that, then...then he doesn't deserve you." Hilary shouted. You didn't want to hear anymore.

You felt it was your entire fault for not telling Kai how you felt before. You crawl away from the door and manage to stand up on your wobbly legs.

You felt really ill, like you were about to be sick but it just wasn't going to happen. Slowly you walk into the bathroom and look in your little portable mirror.

You looked terrible. Your eyes were puffy and red, your make-up had smudged across half of your face and your eyes that were normally happy were filled with anger and sadness.

Without warming you threw the mirror across the other side of the room. It smashed into tiny pieces. You just stood there, supporting yourself on the sink looking at the shattered glass.

Unpleasant thoughts went through your mind, but you close your eyes and look away. _It's not worth it _you told yourself forcing yourself to move out of the room before you changed your mind.

As you walked out of the bathroom, you heard Sarah and Hilary still trying to get you to open the door. Ignoring them you slowly made your way into your bedroom and slid the door shut.

You could still hear the girls banging but not their voices. You must have been lying there for an hour before the girls finally gave up and left...or so you thought.

Your phone began to ring. You just stared at it on your bed-side-cabinet until it stopped.

When it began again you sighed and turned it off. Just when you thought they had finally given up, the hotel phone rang. "Would you leave me alone!" You shout throwing the phone across the room just like you had the mirror.

Your heart was racing from anger. You lay back down on the bed and hugged to your pillow.

You thought that if you get some sleep when you wake up everything would be better, but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get any sleep. Night had come and past.

You have only got about three hours sleep if that. You couldn't stop crying and thinking that it was your entire fault.

That if you had only told him sooner or that if you just didn't go on the date with Brooklyn. You even wished to go back a few years to before you ever met him, but you knew as well as everyone that wishes didn't come true so easily.

You had hardly moved from that spot for nearly two weeks before you decided to finally get up and shower. As you walked into the bathroom you looked at the broken mirror, still lying on the floor.

You sigh and pick up the biggest piece and look at yourself. You hadn't really bothered to wash off your spoiled make-up so now it looked even worse.

Sighing again you gently place the mirror back on the floor, undress and step into the shower, closing the door behind you. As soon as the warm water hit your skin your muscles automatically relaxed.

You gave your face a really good wash and did your hair. The shower was just what you needed now.

Once you had finished, you grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your socked body. Careful on the glass you left the bathroom and returned to your bedroom.

After you had dried your hair and skin you changed into some warm clothes and walked to the window. It was late so no one was really walking around outside, just how you liked it.

As soon as you left the warmth of the hotel, the cool winter breeze cuddled your cheeks.

Thin white mist could be seemed leaving your mouth. You breathe on your hands and rub them together before walking on.

It was strange but the shy was free from any sign of cloud so all the stars could be seem shining brightly above you. It was weird but they gave you confront, like someone was watching over you.

Placing your cold hands in your warm pockets you head to the beach. Once you were there, you sat on the edge of the parking lot and dangled your legs over the side so that the sand was beneath you.

You wrap your hands around you to lock in the warmth as you looked up at the stars again. You closed your eyes, tilting your head back slightly and mentally made a wish.

"_I wish I had someone who would love me and would take care of me."_

You stay like that for a second before slowly dropping your head back down and opening your eyes.

To your surprise, someone was sitting next to you. "What do you want?" You ask looking away from the person. "I'm sorry Marissa; I didn't want to hurt you." The person said softly.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you did it, shouldn't you Kai." You whisper still not looking at him. With that you stand up and turn to leave.

"Marissa, wait please." He said making you stop unwillingly. "There's nothing to say Kai."

"Yes, there is, please listen to what I have to say." He pleaded. Part of you just told you to leave now when you still could, but the other part begged you to stay.

You turn to face him and fold your arms over your chest. "Go on then." He looked down and sighed, then stood up in front of you.

"I only went with that girl because I thought I saw you going with Brooklyn the night before, Sarah violently told me otherwise." The last comment make you laugh slightly, sounds like something Sarah would do.

"I thought that if I went with someone that I wouldn't hurt so much, but when I saw I hurt you it nearly killed me Mariss." Your arms limply drop to your sides and your eyes move to look down. He takes a step forward, towards you and gently lifts your chin so your eyes are level with his again.

"Please forgive me Marissa, I may be stupid sometime and do things to hurt you when I don't mean too but please, you know I'll never do it again." His eyes told you that he meant what he was saying and you felt in your heart that you could trust him.

You take a deep breath in and pause for a second letting all the good memories of you both together play across your mind. A warm smile spreads across your face as you stand there still gazing into his eyes.

"So what do you say Mariss, will you go out with me again?" Kai asked breaking the silence.

"I will, you know I never stopped loving you either." You reply embracing each other in bliss.

It looks like your wish finally did come true.

The End

Me: That was so so so;

All The Girl's: So SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET.

All The Guy's: Oh Boy. Here we go again.

Me: Again?

Tala: Don't ask

Me: o.O Ok. If you say so.


End file.
